El Tesoro de mas Valor
by girl-hatake95
Summary: Antes de la guerra de Marineford, Shirohige recuerda como llegó a encontrar cual es el verdadero sentido de la vida...cual es el tesoro mas valioso: la familia.


_**Disclaimer**__: One Piece y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Eichiro Oda._

_**Nota 1: **__Este fic participa en el reto "Memorias de niñez", del foro "One Piece Grand Line"_

_**Nota 2: **__Este fic está inspirado en el dibujo de Edward Newgate "Shirohige" cuando era niño, dibujo trazado por el mismo Eichiro Oda y develado en unSBS_

* * *

**El Tesoro de más Valor**

Era cuestión de minutos para que se diera el inevitable confrontamiento, uno como hacía mucho tiempo no se daba en el mundo…uno que sacudiría todo el globo sin lugar a duda: Los piratas de Shirohige contra todo el poder de la marina.

El imponente capitán permanecía de pie a la popa del Moby Dick, estoico e infranqueable observaba sereno el paisaje marino que se extendía más allá del recubrimiento resinoso que permitía que pudieran pasar por debajo de las narices del enemigo.

Ver e su capitán tan tranquilo en un momento tan tenso inspiraba sin duda confianza a la tripulación, los hacía sentir seguros y convencidos de que lograrían la difícil hazaña.

No obstante, el hombre más leal del capitán, el segundo al mando de la enorme tripulación logró ver lo que los demás miembros no habían notado…logró discernir que detrás de esa fachada de impavidez, se ocultaba algo, si…Edward Newgate no suele ser un hombre que se pierde en la paz de los pensamientos, es un aguerrido pirata que vive en el presente

—Oyaji.

Los ojos del capitán giraron hacia su derecha, posándose sobre él capitán de su primera división —Marco.

— ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó consternado, quizás curioso por la disposición de su capitán ¿Estaría meditando en estrategias para combatir al genio Sengoku? ¿Estaría pensando en cómo se encontraría Ace? ¿En las consecuencias que tendría en el mundo la batalla?

La respuesta que recibió fue la que menos esperaba.

\- ¿Qué le da valor a la vida? ¿Qué sentido tiene la vida?

— ¿Qué? —quedó sorprendido por la súbita pregunta, era sumamente extraño que en un momento como este hiciera tal pregunta ¡Lo que es más, era raro para empezar que hablara de un tema tan introspectivo!

— ¿Te has hecho alguna vez esa pregunta? —Le cuestionó, Marco empezó a sobarse la nuca balbuceando cosas —Yo solía hacerme esa pregunta todo el tiempo —volvió a dirigir su mirada al frente —Fue hace tiempo, mucho tiempo —cerró los ojos mientras mentalmente se trasladó hacia el pasado.

* * *

— _¡Atrápenlo! —Se escuchaban los gritos agresivos detrás de él, un grupo de mercaderes iban persiguiendo a un niño fornido, de ropas sucias y rotas, de pies descalzos — ¡Detengan al niño de la bandana! —alertaban a los demás transeúntes de la calle, identificándolo por la pieza de indumentaria que más lo identificaba. Sujetó la valiosa bolsa con más fuerza contra su pecho; necesitaba encontrar una vía de escape ¡Como aquel callejón que se avistaba a unos veinte metros a un lado de la calle!_

— _¡Al diablo! —Se escuchó gritar a uno de la turba enfurecida —A nadie le importará que pase con un huérfano delincuente, es más le haré un favor y acabaré con su miseria._

_A sus oídos llegó un sonido con el que se había enfrentado ya en varias ocasiones, el chasquido de una pistola siendo cargada._

_Y entonces, el tronar de las balas, sintió como una daba contra el suelo a sus espaldas, casi instantáneamente una pasó a su derecha, a unos dos metros de él, aceleró el paso a lo más que sus maltratados pies dieron, con la mente fija en aquel callejón…una última bala pasó rozándole la mejilla izquierda justo antes de entrar al callejón._

_Y una vez más, como muchas antes, logró escapar a muy duras penas de sus perseguidores, se acurrucó dentro de aquella caja de cartón que le dio refugio y separó la bolsa de papel café de su pecho que retumbaba acelerado al ritmo de los latidos de su corazón, tras observarla unos segundos la abrió y sacó aquello por lo que había arriesgado su vida; una pieza de pan duro y un par de manzanas._

—_Cual —dijo entre jadeos — ¿Cuál es el sentido de todo esto? —se preguntó frustrado antes de empezar a devorar los alimentos, tal como lo haría cualquier persona que lleva tres días sin comer._

* * *

Abrió los ojos regresando a la realidad —Nací en un pueblo olvidado del South Blue, en una época de estrechez mundial. La vida era dura y difícil para todos, mas para un niño huérfano desahuciado por la sociedad, obligado a delinquir para sobrevivir el día a día.

—Oyaji —Marco estaba no menos que impresionado —Yo no lo sabía —pronunció pensativo, su padre solía contar historias de su época como pirata, de su ascenso a ser Yonkou y de cómo fue reclutando a su tripulación, pero nunca había hablado de un niño desesperado y hambriento. De hecho, era difícil imaginar al imponente Shirohige como tal.

—Pero aun en el olvido hay esperanza, en la ignorancia hay un futuro —sujetó con fuerza el asta de su lanza —No puedes borrar las preguntas de un niño, ni eliminar su ilusión…ni siquiera cuando la vida lo ha rechazado y la sociedad no lo considera más que una basura: tenía que haber algo que le diera valor a la vida, una razón para sobrevivir en un mundo en caos —pausó mientras ese sonido que siempre le persiguió volvía a hacer eco en lo más profundo de su consciencia, los disparos intermitentes de armas de fuego acompañados de los gritos de desesperación e ira —Aquel día que atacaron los piratas, encontré la primera parte de la respuesta que estaba buscando.

* * *

_El pueblo ardía en llamas y el calor resultante hacia resbalar el sudor como si de sangre se tratase, la gente huía despavorida, empujándose los unos a los otros haciendo trastabillar y estorbándose el escape de aquellos seres de maldad que arrasaban todo a su paso. El cielo oscuro por el humo, los disparos, la sangre, los gritos de gente muriendo y de piratas riendo. _

_Nunca antes había visto algo igual, parecía que era el fin del mundo._

_Desde aquel techo donde estaba apostado, podía observar como el capitán pirata estaba de pie sobre una plataforma, alzando su espada y dando órdenes._

— _¡Saquen todo el oro, traigan todo el botín valioso a mis pies, maten a todos los hombres, capturen mujeres jóvenes y niños para esclavos, que arda todo el maldito pueblo! _

— _¿Por qué lo hacen? —preguntó sujetando con fuerza el palo de escoba que había cogido por si necesitaba defenderse._

_El infierno fue breve, pero dejó resultados catastróficos para el poblado. Pero él no desperdició tiempo en lamentos como lo hacia la mayoría de los sobrevivientes. Necesitaba obtener respuestas_

—_Tesoros —dijo el sabio anciano de la ciudad sin más rodeos —Los piratas van tras tesoros Edward, por eso atacaron._

_El anciano alcalde era de las pocas personas en que podía confiar, quizás el único del pueblo que no lo trataba como escoria —Es solo dinero y joyas ¿Cómo puede motivarlos simple oro? Eso para mí no es un tesoro._

—_Escucha Edward, cada ser humano encuentra algo a lo que llama "tesoro", algo tan valioso por lo que ponen sus vidas y esperanzas en juego, por lo que vale la pena luchar, por que cuando consiguen ese tesoro, se sienten logrados._

—_Algo…que le dé sentido a la vida._

* * *

—Tesoros… mi vida cambió por completo a partir de ese día, tenía que encontrar ese propósito. Así que me armé de valor y empecé una búsqueda.

—Padre ¿Cómo ibas a encontrar lo que buscabas?

—Embarcándome en una gran aventura, buscando sin rumbo, simplemente vagando en la vida. Cazando logros, con esperanza de que en un momento encontrara ese propósito.

* * *

"_Dicen que en la cima de la montaña nevada reside una planta de capacidades milagrosas…pero nadie se atreve a subir por causa de los conejos Labahn salvajes"_

— _¡Yo encontraré esa planta pasando sobre esas bestias!_

"_! Estás loco niño! ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo en medio de la tormenta y armado solo con un Bisento hechizo?"._

—Fuera cual fuera el reto, desafiando toda lógica y tentando a la muerte. Cazaba logros.

"_Aquellos piratas se enfrentaron a un ejército solo por robar una extraña fruta ¿Pueden creerlo? Morir por una simple fruta"_

— _¿Qué dirección tomaron los piratas?"_

"_¿Piensas ir tras ellos? Eran extremadamente poderosos, te matarán joven Newgate._

—Tenía fe en que en una de esas aventuras encontraría el verdadero tesoro.

"_Unos modelos de robot se hundieron en el mar ¿serian tan revolucionarios como se decía? El mundo nunca lo sabrá"_

—_Pero yo sí._

* * *

—Acumulé muchos tesoros, todo tipo de ellos, eran mis trofeos —mencionó sonriente mientras le llegaba una imagen mental de sí mismo, sentado sobre una caja de madera y armado con su bisento hechizo, resguardando con fiereza aquellas bolsas rellenas de oro, cofres repletos de joyas, espadas y katanas valiosas ganadas en batallas, incluso esos robots que al final no resultaron ser más que juguetes, cualquiera que se acercara se enfrentaría a la ira de aquel niño rudo.

—Oyaji, me es difícil imaginarle repleto de tesoros, después de todo…a usted no le interesan mucho los tesoros —dijo el confuso Marco.

—Trofeos, no eran más que eso… por más que acumulaba no lograba sentir satisfacción, ni sentido. Por más sacrificio que me costaran, seguía sintiendo un vacio…no encontraba aquel tesoro que diera sentido a mi vida —suspiró observando el azul fondo marino que tenía frente a sus ojos —Hasta que llegó el día que cambió toda mi manera de ver las cosas, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer…

* * *

_Había regresado de una última aventura, cargando un costal de premios. Al llegar al pueblo se encontró con una multitud reunida en la plaza principal ¿A que se podía deber tal evento?_

_No desperdició ni un segundo en ir a abrirse paso entre la muchedumbre, hasta encontrarse a un comerciante de pie en el centro, expresándose a gritos y con ademanes exagerados._

— _¡Estoy diciendo la verdad! Los rumores son ciertos, en el cráter del volcán de la Isla Gemini está oculto uno de los tesoros del capitán John._

_La Isla Gemini, esa era una isla que tal como su nombre lo indica, estaba compuesta por dos volcanes extintos, que por sus escarpes y taludes inestables eran peligrosos, pero aun más peligroso eran sus habitantes aborígenes salvajes. Si aquel legendario pirata, el capitán John había escondido uno de sus múltiples tesoros en tal lugar, entonces tenía que ser de gran valor._

—_Pagaré una gran recompensa a quien me consiga ese tesoro —explicó el comerciante sacando un fajo de billetes para llamar la atención._

_Como era de esperarse, piratas, cazarecompensas e incluso un par de marines corruptos se acercaron ofreciéndose a obtener ese tesoro._

_Pero hubo un voluntario que al dar el paso al frente dejó a todos mudos —Yo y mis hijos conseguiremos ese tesoro —era un hombre de apariencia pobre y débil, acompañado de su hijo e hija que parecían tener entre dieciséis y veinte años —Y saldremos de la pobreza._

_Todos los aspirantes se soltaron a carcajadas, burlándose de aquel pueblerino común y corriente._

—_Es un idiota —dijo apretando su bisento —Va directo a su muerte._

* * *

—Y así inicio una carrera, una competencia por conseguir el tesoro, era un riesgo mortal, la aventura más peligrosa que había vivido en toda mi vida. Yo vi con mis propios ojos como cazarecompensas profesionales y piratas curtidos caían en manos de los aborígenes salvajes, pero yo me abrí paso por la fuerza sin dar jamás la espalda, hasta llegar a la cima del volcán, allí me lleve una gran sorpresa…

—¡_El viejo y sus hijos han llegado hasta aquí! —exclamaba incapaz de creerse lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, aquellos débiles e inofensivos pueblerinos habían llegado hasta el volcán sanos y salvos, lo que es más le llevaban ventaja ¡Ya iban bajando por el cráter!_

_No era tiempo de preguntarse como lo habían hecho, era tiempo de acelerar el descenso al cráter, antes de que le ganaran el tesoro._

_La tarea era difícil, un paso en falso podría significar la muerte, pero tenía que ir deprisa. Inevitablemente pudo notar desde lo lejos como es que aquellos aldeanos habían llegado tan lejos; hacían todo a su ritmo, ayudándose mutuamente, trabajando en equipo para garantizar su seguridad y su avance, eran buenos por la comunicación y los lazos que tenían._

_Por más que se apresuró se dio cuenta de que no llegaría al tesoro antes que ellos —Maldición. _

_El padre de familia estaba acabando de tocar el fondo del cráter extinto bajando por una cuerda que su hijo sostenía. Sonriente y paciente, comenzó a acercarse lentamente a aquel cofre que estaba justo en el centro del cráter, un poco sepultado por detritos volcánicos, pero entonces algo le hizo borrar esa sonrisa y detenerse de golpe, a escasos cinco metros del cofre._

—_¿Qué diablos está haciendo? —No pudo creérselo cuando el viejo se echó la media vuelta y regresó corriendo por el camino por donde había venido —¿Es un idiota? Ese tesoro es su futuro, prácticamente está dejándome la victoria a mí al hacer eso —pronto se percató de por qué el hombre estaba sacrificando su oportunidad; su hija estaba en peligro, sujetándose con ambas manos de una ladera, había resbalado y apenas había logrado agarrarse; si caía era la muerte segura._

_Aquel hombre antes que un aventurero amateur, era un padre de familia. _

—_El tesoro es mío —no desperdicio la oportunidad y en lo que el hombre rescataba a su hija, él consiguió el ansiado premio y echó la huida, no podía confiarse, podría llegar algún otro aventurero a intentar robarle el tesoro, pero al ir ascendiendo de regreso a la cima del volcán no pudo resistir la curiosidad de voltear a ver que había sido de aquel viejo y sus hijos._

—_Está bien, no hay nada que lamentar —abrazaba con ambos brazos a sus dos hijos, sonriéndoles y consolándolos —No pasa nada, miren ¡ha sido una aventura inolvidable en familia! _

—_Pero padre, era nuestra oportunidad de oro —le dijo la hija entre lagrimas._

—_La familia va primero. Ustedes valen más que cualquier tesoro._

—En ese momento sentí como si algo dentro de mí se estremeciera, tanto que el logro de tener aquel tesoro entre mis brazos se esfumó por completo. Era como si hubiera encontrado el secreto de la vida…regresé al pueblo amargado en búsqueda de respuestas.

—¿_Una familia? —Se expresaba el anciano sabio —Newgate, tu nunca tuviste una familia, un día apareciste abandonado de bebé dentro de un contenedor de basura._

_Apretó los puños —Nunca la tuve —repitió y entonces le dio la espalda al anciano, pero volteó a verlo de reojo y lejos de estar frustrado y decepcionado, estaba radiantemente sonriente —Ya se dé que se va a tratar mi próxima aventura._

* * *

—Doné todos los vanos tesoros al anciano, lo último que supe de mi pueblo es que con esas riquezas salieron adelante. Yo por mi parte me embarqué en una larga aventura llena de sorpresas y satisfacciones…ahora ya sabía cuál era el tesoro de más valor en la vida —finalizó su relato con esa misma sonrisa de satisfacción que había plasmado aquella última ocasión.

El comandante de la primera división estaba impactado, nunca le llegó a pasar por su mente que el pasado del hombre que más admiraba fuera tal como el que acababa de contar. Muchas cosas se iban esclareciendo; la motivación de por qué su padre adoptaba a rufianes, rechazados, perdidos y sin futuro o esperanza quedaba más clara que nunca.

Pero había algo que quedaba flotando y sin respuesta alguna.

—Oyaji ¿Por qué has contado toda esta historia a mí? —le preguntó con preocupación —¿Por qué en este momento justo antes de la batalla?

La respuesta que recibió fue el silencio absoluto de su capitán. Esto solo provocó que incrementara su ansiedad.

—Me suena como si fuera una especie de…— tragó saliva y cobró valor para terminar la frase —Una despedida.

El hombre del bigote blanco elevó la mirada —Ha llegado la hora, es el momento de salir a superficie e ir por Ace. Marco da las órdenes de ascender.

Marco entendió que el capitán no daría la respuesta a su duda, que estúpido había sido ¿una despedida? No había por qué ser tan fatalista, ni obedecer a esa vaga idea que le había asaltado, su padre no iba a despedirse hoy, era el gran Shirohige, el hombre más fuerte del mundo —Entendido Oyaji, daré las órdenes para que los comandantes se organicen para el asalto a Marineford —se dio la media vuelta, comenzando a alejarse del capitán. Pero entonces escuchó el sonido del impacto del bisento del capitán contra el piso del barco le hizo detenerse…

—Espera Marco —se expresó el experimentado capitán con su voz cansada, pero con la presencia que solo un hombre de convicción puede tener —Pase lo que pase, nunca olvides cual es el verdadero tesoro en la vida. Vive para encontrar ese tesoro, lucha para protegerlo.

Unos minutos después todos los Moby Dick ascendían a la superficie lentamente, hacia la bahía de Marineford.

—"_Hoy es el día…del fin de una era…y el fin de los vestigios del pasado_"

* * *

Una última vez…por una última vez volver a encontrarse frente a frente con esos dos sonidos que le habían perseguido toda su vida; el estruendo de descargas de balas, balas disparadas hacia su cuerpo, acompañadas de gritos desesperados, los gritos de sus hijos al ver cómo era acribillado ante sus ojos por los piratas de Kurohige.

_Todo termina un día, todo tiene su tiempo._

Al encontrarse mortalmente herido empezaron a llegar recuerdos, de aquella vez en que Gol D. Roger le explicó el significado de la "D", la última vez que vio a ese rival que tanto respetó. Le quedó claro que Teach no era ese "D" del que había hablado Roger y que alguien más cargaría con la voluntad de Ace. Y fue el momento de declarar frente al mundo la existencia del One Piece, alimentar la añoranza de una nueva era.

—¡One Piece existe!

Supo que de alguna manera el mundo acababa de ser estremecido.

Sus sentidos empezaron a desvanecerse; su visión se tornó borrosa, sus oídos dejaron de escuchar todos aquellos gritos de dolor y de triunfo, de su mano cayó la perla roja del collar que alguna vez perteneció al hijo que tanto amó y que perdió hace unos cuantos minutos.

_Abraza el fin, la vida es hermosa porque es única._

—Ha sido un largo viaje… —al momento de ir adentrándose en la oscuridad, unos recuerdos finales asaltaron su mente.

_Allí estaba él, él, un joven aprendiz de pirata, sentado sobre una caja al bordo de aquel primer barco, observando el horizonte del mar con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, ilusionado con aquel sueño que añoraba y que perseguía._

_Los piratas con los que viajaba en cambio festejaban gozosos el botín recién conseguido._

—_Esto es grandioso, oi Newgate ¿Qué haces allá? ¿Qué no te gustan los tesoros?_

—_Déjalo, a él no le interesa el botín._

—_Pero también es de él, realmente él fue quien lo consiguió._

_-Te digo que los tesoros no valen para él._

— _¿Un pirata al que no le gustan los tesoros? Oi, eso no puede ser. ¡Oye Newgate! ¿Qué es lo que estás buscando realmente?_

_Sin desaparecer esa sonrisa de su rostro, salió de su mundo de ensueño y les prestó atención — ¿Qué busco? Hay algo que siempre he deseado…—pausó percibiendo el interés de la compañía de piratas, entonces volvió a centrarse en el lejano horizonte azul —Una familia._

Suspiró mientras su consciencia se esfumaba paulatinamente _—"Al final encontré el tesoro de más valor en la vida…no me arrepiento de nada…ha sido una aventura maravillosa…gracias y adiós mi familia"._

Y entonces satisfecho y agradecido con la vida, el pirata legendario, aquel llamado el hombre más fuerte del mundo, Edward Newgate, inhaló con fuerza un último respiro de aire...y entonces expiró.

* * *

Y aquí termina. Me intrigó bastante por que siendo un pirata que no le interesan los tesoros, de niño los acumulaba y los protegía como se ve en aquella imagen oficial de Shirohige.

Nos leemos en otra ocasión. espero les haya gustado.


End file.
